A Lust Greater Than Gold
by Katieisawesome
Summary: There's only one thing she wants, and that's to be free of the ties that bind her. Oneshot.


Some might say that revenge is for the weak-willed, a delusion in which two wrongs suddenly make a right and that being a bigger person is a thing of the past.

Eliza is not one of those people. After all, what would you do if you had one shot to knock off the family who imprisoned you for being different? Escape without a passing glance in your captor's general direction?

She would not tolerate their blatantly-biased hatred against her.

Punishment was in order.

She'd start with the man, the head of the household, she decided on a whim; after all, the girl was one to handle delicately and she preferred to work her way up. Perhaps she'd simply sip on this one, and save the satiating drink she so desperately deserved for the girl; after all, she would be so much more rewarding.

And what exactly would she do? She could do it the way she did it before she was imprisoned, but somehow she felt like these two were deserving of something a bit more flashy. The fangs in the neck tactic was so old by now, she was sure. Maybe she could bite everywhere on the body? After all, that was the most thorough way to drain someone...

The thoughts of her innate lust was halted when the familiar sound of the man's snoring rang out in her ears; she had arrived at his bedroom. His needlessly expansive bedroom filled to the brim with a wide variety of frivolities; Eliza deserved this, not him.

Oh, Mr. Rochefort. How peaceful he looked in his sleep. Eliza couldn't help but notice he was quite an attractive man, with a beautiful daughter and wealth to go around; it was truly an ideal life he was living...

It was a shame about his wife, though.

Poor, poor girl. It was so easy to get swept away by her deliciously rare blood, so easy to lose control of her thirst; she was usually so calm, but...

She could rationalize all she wanted when she was home free, but the only thing that would satisfy her right now was to just get a good grip on him and...

What?

Weird.

It was almost like something was holding her back, more specifically dainty little hands were tugging on her hair...

"If you intend to add father to your list of victims, I'm afraid you will be truly disappointed," a feminine voice whispered with a thick helping of venom, as the grip on Eliza's poor hair tightened and forced the vampire to walk back out Mr. Rochefort's room.

It was the girl.

It was Lili.

Eliza hissed and scratched at the honey-blonde Monegasque heiress's nude arms to no avail, knowing that she was very much stuck at a Lili-favored impasse.

The sheer number of guards lurking, ready to seize Eliza and imprison her once again at the drop of the hat, disheartened her severely from attempting anything.

No revenge-taking as she planned.

No satiating her thirst.

Any and all noise would result in her likely demise in confinement.

She was too far from an escape route.

She was doomed to die in this mansion.

Eliza closed her eyes and simply waiting for Lili to call one of her many bodyguards to do away with her; it was bound to happen at some point, and for some reason Eliza didn't want to see her chance at freedom fade before her.

"Get out of this house now. Your presence in this manor has come with nothing but reminders of the one you took. This is your chance to leave, otherwise I will be forced to take drastic action against you the same way you did against my mother."

Perhaps Lili was selfish for releasing a bloodthirsty savage into a vast world full of prime targets just so that she no longer bore the agony of seeing her mother's killer in the mirrors. After all, Lili doing this opened the door to more and more potential murders, more children losing one of the few people who cared for them.

Perhaps Eliza was selfish for not fully accepting the consequences of her murderous ways, taking the easy way out without any questions whatsoever; she had no problems with destroying a child's life. After all, a child only gets one mother if they're lucky enough to even get that, so what gave Eliza the right to pry that from the fingers of such a lucky individual?

It didn't matter, though. They were finally free of the shackles weighing them down. They were free.

But more importantly, they were happy.

* * *

_Well, that was fun to write. I recognize it was not the absolute best writing I possibly could pull off, not by a longshot (it's currently 4:41 AM and I started writing at 4:27), but I liked the idea a lot and decided to roll with it._


End file.
